Torrhen Nightstark
Lord Torrhen Nightstark is son of Torrhen Nightstark and Alys Nightstark he is also brother to Brandon Nightstark Appearance Torrhen Nightstark is seen as very wild, but strong and strong-minded man. His height is around six feet, and he is lean, but also very muscular, with broad shoulders, dark hair and grey eyes. Personality Torrhen was an innocent child. However, after all of the things he has gone through, including everything he has seen going beyond the wall, he is a changed man. He is more stern and hardened, and he often has a neutral face. He doesn’t show his emotions as much anymore. He is a good fighter, and is also smart and cunning. He knows how to work around things effectively. History Torrhen Nightstark was born in Castle Black. He was a dark haired child, with grey eyes. His father also bore the same name, Torrhen Nightstark, and his mother was Alys Nightstark. He was their second child, the first one being his big brother, Brandon Nightstark. When Torrhen was born, his parents were very happy. As he looked like a little handsome child, they believed that he would be great. His first few years were great, but there was a little injury. When he was a few months old, and he was lying in a crib out in the open, he was attacked by an owl, and it pecked at the little child. Alys noticed this, and was able to quickly chase the owl away. Although, he has severed some injuries that were fatal. He was rushed to a maester, and it was thought that he was going to die, as he was with the master for a few days. His father, mother and brother were grieving for that time too, but he managed to survive. He had to live for a couple of years with the injuries, and so, he was given great care. He was treated as an innocent and happy child. But he was restricted to do many activities, mainly because of his injuries, and the potential of making them even worse. He had to live with these injuries until he was four. And then, he started to become better. He started to do many activities that he missed out on. He started to learn more about the world around him, and he was very curious. He had also begun to become friends with a particular dire wolf. And this was encouraged by others around him. He was watching someone fight one day, when the feeling of fighting grew inside of him. He begged his parents on learning how to fight, and it was granted. He learnt how to fight by some of the best fighters there. He had also visited up south, and to other areas in the North, where he trained with some of the best fighters. He was still a child, but he became exceptional for his age. This was also the time when he met his raven, Nightwing. He was strolling through the woods one day, when he found the raven, injured, lying there all alone. Because he has a kind heart, he decided to help it. He brought it back to Castle Black, and there, with the help of a few maesters, was able to nurse it back to health. Once it was fully healed, he decided to set it free. But it remained at Castle Black, and continued to hang around him. It even attacked people who made him feel sad. Torrhen then named the raven Nightwing. However, it was around when he became ten, that he started to perceive weird visions and dreams. He had dreams of being inside his dire wolf Vanguard, and his raven Nightwing. It was almost as if it was real. He smelled the smell that they received, and even saw what they saw. But he then disregarded it. He also had some encounters with a strange snow bear. When he comes to the lake, sometimes, the same snow bear comes out and stares at him. It doesn’t attack him, it just stares at him, as if it was looking into his soul. He also had ‘visions.’ Torrhen was a happy and innocent child. He was becoming more and more experienced in fighting, he was becoming much more smart and improving his studies, and he had good friends, and all was happy. However, it was when he was 13 that this all changed. His father was ranging up North, and an arrow had pierced his heart. The news of his death had hit Torrhen hard. He had looked up to his father. And he loved him greatly. After this tragic incident, he closed up his emotions a lot. He wasn’t the same boy everyone knew he was. He went to a lot of solo missions, and was generally seen by himself. He didn’t even talk to his mother, brother or sisters very much. He was tasked with many missions, and even had to lead. He was good at leading, but he didn’t talk to anyone as much. He had also inherited and became the Lord of Sentinel Stand with his father’s death. As he became older, he went to many parts of Westeros, training, and doing his own thing. He had also spent much time in Sentinel Stand, making the castle bigger, stronger, more beautiful, and more fortified. His dire wolf Vanguard, was officially given to him, and he continued to roam around places with Vanguard and Nightwing. He has also noticed the mysterious snow bear following him at times. Although it’s been a long time since he has had any of those weird dreams of visions, he did receive one lately. He saw himself as Vanguard, and he also saw himself as Nightwing, flying around. He now has some sort of idea of what this could be about. But he needs more information first. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Torrhen likes to fight. This is mainly because he was trained in how to fight properly from a young age, and is one of the only things that he takes joy in. He is very experienced, and many fear him because of his fierceness, skill, and wildness in battle. Food. Torrhen likes good food, and he can get cranky if he doesn’t eat. He values food greatly, and because of it, he also gives it away to those who need it. Dislikes Rude and inconsiderate people. He really dislikes them. He feels as if everyone should be treated fairly, so when someone puts someone down greatly, he dislikes the attitude and the person greatly Weaknesses -Arrogance- Torrhen can get cocky and arrogant at times, especially when he is winning in any type of battle. This is a big weakness, as others can take advantage of it easily. Torrhen is currently working in changing this attitude, but it sometimes just overcomes him. -Stubbornness- If Torrhen decides to do something, he will do everything to try and do it. He can get really stubborn at times, and this can affect his relationships with people, as they may have a different view. -Love- If Torrhen loves something, then he may get carried away with it. He will do anything to try and protect his loved ones, and if he decides to loves something, then it would usually be great love. This is a weakness, as people can exploit and take advantage of his great love of his beloved, and use it against him. Category:RP Characters